Neha's New Boyfriend
by Chocolatemilkahh
Summary: While at the mall with her friends, Neha meets a guy who is strikingly handsome...but is he really who he seems to be? Read and find out.


Neha's New Boyfriend

**AN: This was just about the most interesting thing that popped into my head about a month ago…and just began to take action for it now…::smiles sheepishly:: I really hope you enjoy this gem of mine.**

**Marina Bay Mall- Sizzle Burger- April 8th 2013- 12:05 p.m.**

Kicking back and enjoying their much craved lunch, Neha Mansingh and her two best friends, Nicole Spears and Abigail Vega, discussed the outfits they purchased for a college party happening that weekend.

"Abby, you could've gone for the spaghetti strap or even the tube top! Haven't you been dying to show off your new toned shoulders?" Nicole asked, shimmying her shoulders causing both girls to laugh.

"Nahh! I chose not to buy either one because I'd rather have someone _want _to give me attention rather than have someone give me phony attention just because I have slammin' shoulders!"

Another round of laughter from the girls.

"So, Neha, who are you bringing to the party? Any hot guys you've picked out?" Abigail asked, taking a swig of her drink. Neha thoughtfully chewed her food and swallowed before answering: "I was gonna bring that really hot guy from my speech class but it turns out he has a girlfriend." Both Abigail and Nicole gasp,right hand flying to their mouth.

Neha only nodded and continued, "So, nope, I don't have anyone."

Just as those words were spoken, a handsome man locks eyes with Neha and smirks friendly at her. Neha smirks back and looks at her friends wide-eyed who give her a knowing look.

"Heey, I know that look, baby girl!" Nicole whisper-yelled.

"Oh that guy is _yummy!_ Hmm, maybe he can be my date to the party." Neha says, winking cheekily at them.

"Oh my gosh, Neha, he can be your date to the party!" Abigail says while happily clapping her hands together. "Totally! You guys would be the second hottest couple there!" Gesturing to herself and twirling her hair, Nicole chimes in.

Neha and Abigail laugh merrily with Abigail and continued conversing while finishing their meals.

**Marina Bay Mall- MB Theaters- April 8th 2013- 2:12 p.m.**

The girls sat in the theater: waiting for the previews, munching on candy and discussing about the guy eyeing Neha earlier.

"Neha, that guy was, like, _super _hot! I mean, did you see his eyes? They were a beautiful shade of green and he had a smile to die for! Oh, and let's not-"

With a hand gesturing a closed mouth, Neha silences Nicole just before she can finish her "Nicky, I think you had enough sugar for today. Besides, don't you have Trevor? You know, your boyfriend."

"Well, yeah but…damn I got nothing." Nicole's lack for words wins her a satisfactory smirk from Neha.

"Oh darn, I ran out of candy…." Abigail started, slowly glancing over at Nicole and smiling. "Oh no no no, Abby! Last time I had to get up to get you more candy, I missed the first ten minutes of the movie waiting in that big 'ol line. You get it!"

"PLEEEAAASEE! I don't feel like getting up!"

"And what makes you think _I _do! Abby, just get up and get it, you're not gonna die or anything!"

"Nooo! I don't wanna…"

Nicole then moves in front of Abigail and tries to pull her up from her seat. "C'mon, get up you lazy candy muncher!"

"NICOOOOLE!"

"ABIGAILLLLE!"

"Oh my god, I'll get it! Give me your money." Neha said, finally getting frustrated by her friends' bickering. Said friend hands over the cash and she goes to fetch her candy.

**Marina Bay Mall- MB Theaters Concession Stand- April 8th 2013- 2:20 p.m.**

Arriving at the concession stand, there was a bigger line than she suspected and she cursed under her breath. Nothing she can do, Neha just crosses her arms over her chest and waits half patiently and half irritated. _"I know I've always been the rebellious party girl but damn, I feel like I'm Natara…or my _mother_." _Neha shivered a little at the thought.

Her thoughts came in handy because by the time she knew it, she was next. Finishing her order and taking the candy from the top, she paid for the item and turned around…bumping into a tall young man.

The same young man she's been silently fan girling over. "_Woah..he's even hotter in person!" _

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" They said simultaneously.

Nervous laughter.

"It's no biggie. I'm Neha. Neha Mansingh." Neha smiled and took her hand out for a friendly handshake.

The young man returned the smile and handshake. "I'm Samuel Johnson."

They stared at each other for another few seconds before Neha broke eye contact. "I uh, I gotta go back to my friends."

"Oh, what movie are you guys watching?" Samuel asked, slipping his hands in his pockets,still sporting his smirk.

"The Maskmaker. Why, do you wanna see it with me?" Neha replied, leaning her head to the side.

"That's funny because my friends and I are watching the same movie."

Neha kept calm and cool on the outside, but on the inside…

_"Nicole and Abby are gonna FLIIIIIPPP! AHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEIIIII!" _

**AN: Thanks for reading : ) I know I'm supposed to get back to TSAH but don't worry, I'll get to it soon! Please please please review and you'll find a coupon for free cookies in your PM inbox ; ) **


End file.
